A Salvo
by Manzana835
Summary: Erik revisa a su mas reciente carga. (Parte 9 de la serie Protección) (Traducción)


**N/A: Neocolai no es dueño de X-Men ni de nada relacionado a la franquicia.**

 **N/T: La historia no es de mi propiedad ni autoria, la original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Neocolai.**

* * *

Las vidas humanas dejaron de importarle a Erik después de que asesinaron a su madre. Charles lo convenció de darles una oportunidad.

Después del bosque...

Después de que se llevarán a su hija; su único tesoro; la razón por la cual era capaz de sentir compasión...

Después de que mataron a su esposa; a su amada; aquella con la cual pensó envejecerían juntos, en paz...

Después de que apuñalaran el corazón de su Nina...

Después de que masacraran a su pequeña ave...

La vida humana perdió todo valor.

Él hacía oídos sordos a los gritos mientas arrasaba la tierra. Cadáveres repartidos en el océano, y escombros desprendidos del metal aplastando a miles más. Ya no le importaba. Le habían arrebatado todo. ÉL simplemente les estaba regresando el favor.

Hasta que súbitamente Raven estaba de pie frente a él, gritando palabras que se le hacían familiares. "Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de salvar a tu familia antes, pero la tienes ahora."

Se desvaneció y escuchó otro grito, más fuerte que el resto. Miró hacia abajo al mutante de cabello plateado, tumbado sobre su retorcida pierna, se mofo. Charles, también, había reclutado a los jóvenes para su causa, pero ellos jamás rivalizarían con el poder del primer mutante. Hubiera sido mejor se unieran a En Sabah Nur y peleado como uno en vez de unirse a la patética tumba comunal.

Entonces el _grito_ lo desconcentró y lo hizo tambalear, sus escudo saliéndose de control. Gritó e intentó llegar a _Peter,_ Peter quien se arrodillaba ante En Sabah Nur, el ingenuo parásito cuyo único propósito era aferrarse a la familia que le quedaba. Era su chico, _su hijo,_ como se atrevía ese falso apóstol a tocar una sola espada de ese cabello, de esa confianzuda cabeza.

En un instante estaba de pie frente al traidor, apuntando la ciudad caída contra él, llenándolo de acero que solo rebotaba con inútiles estruendos. Cuando el metal voló lejos golpeo sus puños ante la insípida expresión. Una y otra vez, sus golpes se frenaron, pues sus músculos se negaban a pelear. En Sabah Nur lo observó inmóvil, hasta que Erik se forzó a pensar ¡ _hiérelo, mátalo, que sangre de una vez!_

Entonces hubo sangre, una salpicadura en su labio que no trajo ninguna satisfacción. En Sabah Nur simplemente pasó de él con la misma despiadada, odiosa expresión. "Rescata a tus débiles."

Horrorizado, Erik se dio la vuelta y gritó. No había plata. No había señal de la plata huyendo.

Y entonces – la vio. Una pequeña ave con el ala rota. Chillando frenéticamente, intentando escapar de una jaula de afilado metal. Desesperanzados ojos marrones se fijaron en Erik y el ave agitó sus alas fervientemente. Corrió hacia ella, ignorando la burla de En Sabah Nur, juntando sus manos para recoger al pequeño revoloteador.

Plumas se desvanecieron entre sus dedos.

"No. ¡No, no, no, no, no!"

Las plumas le fueron arrebatadas por el viento, buscó aquella que lucía mas como un ave, aterrorizado de que se le acabara el tiempo y que una sola pluma pudiera aterrizar en los escombros.

"No. ¿Peter, dónde estás?"

"Erik, basta." La mano de Charles lo sujeto de su manga y lo alejó.

" _Erik."_

"¡Déjame!" Le dio la espalda al mutante, fijándose en los escombros, lamentándose cuando las plumas de desvanecieron.

" _¡Erik!"_

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo preocupado Charles. "Sabes que miles de niños están muertos. ¿Por qué uno o dos harían alguna diferencia?"

"¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ellos!" Gritó Erik, alejándolo de él. "¡No de mi Nina! No – "

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras la silla de ruedas iba directo hacia un precipicio de metal flotante. Asustado, Charles lo intentó alcanzar. Se abalanzo hacia la mano del telepata, rozando sus dedos, y entonces Charles estaba cayendo, cayendo, cayendo hacía los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo de Peter y Nina y Raven y su amada, y todo lo que podía hacer era pararse y mirar mientras –

" _ **¡Erik!"**_

Levantándose de golpe, Erik observó la oscuridad de la habitación. Ventanas en la pared oeste. Puerta en la derecha. Almohadas detrás y un colchón rechinantes bajo él. Temblando, apoyó su cabeza contra sus rodillas.

" _Puedes decírmelo Erik,"_ la voz de Charles levantó las bochornosas cortinas del sueño. El telepata sonaba tan débil como Erik se sentía; quien sabe cuántas otras pesadillas se encontraba aliviano cuando debería estar durmiendo. _"Erik."_

"Estoy bien," Erik murmuró mientras pasaba una mano por su frente.

" _... ¿Fue Peter?"_ Charles interrogo gentilmente.

De mala gana Erik se levantó de la cama y prendió la lámpara, tambaleándose hasta el baño adjunto. Chorros de agua fría sobre su cara lo despertaron, pero no podían deshacerse de las vividas imágenes que se aferraban en su mente.

" _Su habitación esta en el piso de abajo, justo bajo el salón."_

Mofándose, Erik sacudió su cabeza. _"No necesito checarlo."_

Veinte minutos después estaba descendiendo las escaleras, maldiciendo cada madera que rechinaba. Se escabulló pasando por el cuarto de Scott, oyendo otra pesadilla siendo alejada por Charles, ignorando el aterrador y acentuado parloteo proveniente de la habitación de Kurt mientras el mutante hablaba entre sueños. Dos puertas más allá lo llevaron a la habitación con más posters de mujeres en bikini y bandas de rock de los que serían apropiados para un bar en el centro de la ciudad. (Hizo una nota mental de insistirle a Charles que restringa el acceso del chico a la computadora en el futuro.)

" _¿En serio, Erik?"_ Charles dio una risa cansada. _"Tiene veintisiete."_

" _Aun es un niño,"_ Erik declaró decepcionado. Giró la perilla de la puerta suavemente, manipulando las bisagras para que se abrieran sin ningún ruido.

La habitación estaba alegremente iluminada con dos impresionantes lámparas de lava (robadas, Erik estaba seguro), y una televisión parpadeando con el volumen bajo (definitivamente esa no era una contribución de Charles), y el acuario que se _suponía_ estaba en el estudio público. Rascado la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Erik se preguntó que sería menos malvado hacerle a su nueva carga; quitarle su chequera, o un buen regaño. Cualquiera de las dos sin duda sería tediosa y sin duda poco efectivas. Quizá solo dejaría que Charles lidiara con el niño. Era su escuela, después de todo.

Un suave murmullo desde la cama interrumpió los pensamientos de Erik, y recordó el pánico y las plumas desvaneciéndose. Aliviado (y un poco avergonzado de su presentimiento), se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, aliviado de que el niño estuviera a salvo.

Otro sonido ahogado acompañado de un retortijón llevó su atención hacia la figura temblorosa.

" _Charles,"_ Erik llamó, irritado de que el telepata se tardara tanto en intervenir. ¿Por cuánto habrá estado el niño soñando? Se apresuró junto a la cama, alarmado cuando la luz de las lámparas reveló las borrosas extremidades del niño. El chico estaba temblando.

"Peter," Erik lo llamó suavemente, inseguro su debería sacudirlo o despertarlo. Lo llamó más fuerte, "Peter."

Otra violenta sacudida movió la cama. Instintivamente Erik tomo el hombro del niño. "Pe – "

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron rápidamente antes de que las sabanas ondearan y Peter acelerara contra la pared. Se refugió contra la puerta del closet, preparado para una segunda huida, y calmándose cuando vio a Erik.

"Sabes que es totalmente aterrador cuando miras arriba y alguien está sobre ti en medio de la oscuridad," Peter declaró pragmáticamente.

"Ibas a romper tu cama de tanto sacudirte," Erik regresó. Se cruzó de brazos lentamente, mirando al chico calmarse. (Notó los rayos en la tela roja de su pijama y se pregunto si Magda la había enviado por el bien de la ironía.) Suavemente le pregunto, "¿Mal sueño?"

Sus ojos marrones parpadearon en confusión, transformándose en aprecio. Las sabanas ondearon y Peter yacía contra las almohadas, mirando con una descarada sonrisa.

"¿Por qué, _Papá_? ¿Acaso estabas preocupado?" Su sonrisa titubeo un momento mientras esperaba la respuesta de Erik.

Una semana no era suficiente para hacerse a la idea. Erik intentó recordar la luz en la sonrisa de Nina cuando iba al piso de abajo por la noche, sacudido por la recurrente pesadilla de que alguien los separaría. _"¿Viniste acá por qué estabas asustado Papá?"_

Dolía demasiado compararlos.

"Solo estaba vagando," Erik dijo distantemente.

La sonrisa se desvaneció y Peter se interesó por la pelusa en la rodilla de su pijama. "De hecho, estaba teniendo un gran sueño," dijo después de una pausa. "Era un poco extraño, pero bastante asombroso. Soñé que el tipo Apocalipsis me reclutaba, solo que la chica púrpura resultaba ser Mystique y me sentí mal porque resulte ser un renegado y la golpee en la cara. Realmente no tenía intenciones de golpearla – solo al otro desgraciado, ¿sabes?"

"Aja." Sí, el niño estaba bien. Erik se asentó en el borde de la cama y lo escuchó. No porque le gustara enloquecer gracias al incesante parloteo. De hecho, esto era culpa de Charles por insistirle en trabajar su "tiempo en familia".

"En fin, tú estabas ahí también, pero te alejaste flotando en algún punto – asumo que estabas ayudando a los buenos. Y _Hank_ estaba con la bola de maniáticos en lugar del chico alado, y ni siquiera recuerdo si Storm estaba ahí – Ohhh, sí – ella seguía electrocutándome, pero no dolía así que solo me la quite de encima y comencé a fastidiar al tipo azul. Me estaba divirtiendo _tanto_ golpeándolo de un lado a otro, y el solo se quedaba a la deriva como algún maniquí del destino y la oscuridad y entonces Wanda estaba ahí regañándome por estar tarde para la escuela lo cual es muy raro porque _nunca_ estoy retrasado, todos simplemente están ahí temprano y ..."

Quizá se haya evadido en algún punto. No que a Peter le importase. El niño podría hablarle a En Sabah Nur hasta el punto de la psicosis.

Si esto no satisfacía los criterios de Charles para "tiempo en familia", Erik soldaría su silla de ruedas al reloj del abuelo.


End file.
